


【徽钦站街】雪融花

by Wugui



Category: Chinese History RPF, Chinese story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugui/pseuds/Wugui
Summary: 那个夜晚，我第一次睡在他身边，父与子婴儿般赤条条地坦诚相见。我抱住他，肌肤摩擦，那诱人的身体没有让我产生邪念，但我的心砰砰直跳，我从未如此爱过他。





	【徽钦站街】雪融花

雪融花

我确信冰花的味道是甜的，因为自打被扔到这个鬼地方，只有在雪地里吃上满嘴的冰花时我才感到过一丝痛快。前面不远处，牛、马和人的粪便一起冻硬在煞白一片雪地里，那时我心里也是快活的，因为这些东西可以带来温暖。

我父亲是不愿做这些事的，从前他的手只用来画工笔，写瘦金，鸣弦抚琴，为嫔娥描出新样靓妆，而今仍是不肯屈就。他有些怪脾气，是宁可放下尊严，也不肯放下品味。这或许因他早已在至尊之位上经历过最茂盛的生涯，而我不一样，我的人生除了焦虑、恐惧和屈辱之外别无长物，日后史笔汗青记录我的事迹时，可能永远只是我愚蠢的父亲的一个愚蠢的后缀。  
我没有活过，可我仍想活着。

我对自己毫不讳言我恨他，身为父亲，他对我未曾展现过一毫舐犊之情；身为君主，他未曾给过继承者应有的尊严和榜样。然而命运弄人，即便如今这田地，我仍不得不与他相依为命。

遗忘是上苍赐给人的恩典。只有遗忘能让人苟延残喘。虽然在所难免，我尽可能不让自己被往事纠缠，前所未有的严峻的生活在这一点上成全了我。

女真人尚未从贫乏的历史中获得一套可以使人安其位的章法，面对突如其来的更广袤的领地时显得局促无措，更没有充足的准备来安置并利用两位高贵的俘虏。因此，他们任性妄为，喜怒无常。

金主赐予的供给定例虽不贫乏也不丰盛，无权无势的俘虏又难免遭到拖延和克扣。粮食尚且难保充盈，更无所谓其他，这恐怕是我平生第一次感到饥寒交迫。

天色暗下来了，我背着一个哭闹着的婴孩，提着捡拾燃料的铁桶往回走，靠近门首时听见几声马嘶。我不假思索地想避开却仍是被掀倒在地，马上的人怒骂着举起鞭子时认出了我，卷了那凶器俯身，我被逼着抬起下颌，他端详一过只笑着讲了几句生硬的汉话：“你父亲怎会生出你这么一张不讨喜的脸？”

我懒得记清这里来来往往的姓完颜的人那些奇怪的名字，只从他满足而愉悦的语调中确定了自己尚且安全的讯息，果然他回镫上马，扬长而去。

我把白花花的父亲从梁上解下来，裹入一张羊皮里，抱他到铺上卧着，把婴儿安顿在他身边，然后发觉今天炉内燃的是上佳的冰丝炭。我叹了口气，在那炭火上架了水，煮开后加入一小捧冰晶调温，用面巾为他洁身。我瞧见他腹上又微隆起一团——自从来到北地，他从未停止过孕育，却从来记不清孩子的生父是谁。我会把弟妹们送到其他妃嫔或宗亲那里抚养，可每一家都贫穷难堪，终于在这个孩子出世的时候，我再也找不到可以寄养的人家了。

刚刚离去的那个金人虽有些奇异的癖好，总归存了几分怜惜，觑他新孕未定，便不曾向内冲撞，只把他两腿之间滑嫩的皮肤磨得通红欲裂，我寻了从前什么人留下的疮药为他擦抹，又取了冰雪来敷。两瓣丰盈的嘴唇也被咬得肿烂，喉咙也好像被什么东西堵住似的不断干呕，我抚着背为他平复，他哑着嗓子嘱咐我出去把刚才那人带来的供给收好。 

我进来时便瞧见了，院子里堆满了面谷、干肉和芹蔬，取暖用的兽皮和石炭，甚至还有一小篮柑橘和甜果。没过太久，他的桌案上又添了几种不怎样精致的文房之具，几卷欧阳永叔修的唐书。

我在室内闻见了久违的宣和香，心情一下子好了许多，嘴上仍不饶人：“看起来他很喜欢你？”  
他不理会我，手下写完了屈铁断金的最后一笔，轻轻把墨花吹净。

他眼花得画不成工笔了，连瘦金也写得走了样，看起来既潦草又不平衡。我劝他不要再写了，他难以置信地仔细观摩着自己的字迹，最后点头认同了我的说法，任由我把写满悲辞的卷子扔进炉火。

没办法挽回溃散的视力，于是父亲将雅好诉诸音乐，我惊异地发现他北上一路也不曾弃了那张蔡元长为他斫的松石琴。我心上顿然有些不是滋味，毕竟是我把那人从他身边赶走的，又想我这爹爹风流一世，不知是什么缘故，心上无论如何也舍不下一个蔡元长。  
可惜北地干冷，那琴的底板上“松石间意”四字之间深深裂出一道巨缝来，他束手无策，抬头哀求地看了看我，我也只好摇摇头。

旧弦也松得无法发声，此处又再寻不出蚕丝来，他也只能将就，只瞑目做出指法遣兴，那琴却只能发出一阵阵不悦耳的嗡鸣。我不通音律，以为他弹的是《胡笳》，便应声而和，“我生之初尚无为，我生之后汉祚衰。”  
他停下来，“此乃大晟雅乐，你错唱旁的也就罢了，还宫商紊乱，荒腔走板，好不怕听。”

我从鼻孔里送出一个无声的冷哼，此时门外又传来一串马嘶。我知趣地准备避开，却在出门之前被那个嘲讽过我相貌的人拦住。他留下了我，热情地邀我参与这场交媾，并许诺送我一个带来美梦的消息。

父亲幽怨地望了我一眼，阖目摇摇头，可我知道那毫无用处。我没办法拒绝，私心里甚至还有些期待。他被反剪双手侧按在席上，此时那身孕已有五个月大，坐得稳稳当当。他身上极软，因为上了些年纪，有些地方的脂腴用颤颤悠悠，任人拍弹揉搓。女真人有一副密实的筋骨，下身的物事却并没如何稀奇，父亲轻而易举地用手将他套弄得坚直起来，随后幽秘的穴道传出咣哴水漾。

我用超过自己想想的冷静旁顾着，最后那人把我拉上床榻，剥去衣衫，没有任何预兆地进入，那一下让我生生咬断了一颗后牙。女真人最后如约在我们的耳边留下了那个消息——  
岳鹏举复建康，金廷也起了议和之意。

这个消息的确使我心情颇佳，截然忘怀了方才的污秽和疼痛，伸手划过他高隆的腹，叹息道：“文姬归汉，母子相诀，如何舍得？”他察觉我的异常，反倒冷笑：“你当真以为还能活着回去？名分礼法你都在他之前，他要做的是救父救母的孝子，又怎么肯救你呢？”

这话入耳时如冷水浇身，我弹起身来掐住他松弛的颈，猛地下了手劲：“爹爹当真以为，九哥儿会比孩儿更孝顺么？”  
他被我掐着却不挣扎，艰难地抬起手来捂住小腹。  
你也爱你的孩子么？可为什么我从来不曾得到？

“大郎……”我松开手的时候听见他溢出一声呼唤，后面似乎还应有一句什么话，随着一阵咳嗽被他生生咽了回去。我在悖德的氛围中受到了怪异的感召，俯身去吻他，又向下去寻觅我的来处。

那个夜晚，我第一次睡在他身边，父与子婴儿般赤条条地坦诚相见。我抱住他，肌肤摩擦，那诱人的身体没有让我产生邪念，但我的心砰砰直跳，我从未如此爱过他。

他为了养活一个又一个婴孩，也为了探听消息，愈发来者不拒，终于病倒在一个雪夜里。溃烂在他白皙的皮肤上肆虐蔓延，镇日里高烧不退，圆润的脸瘦得塌了下来，只剩一层薄皮包住颧骨。  
南方的消息也中断了，他本就很明白，九哥儿恨他，更甚于我。我问他是否为此后悔，倘若当年善待九郎，今日或许已回銮临安了？  
他摇摇头，“大郎……”  
后面似乎还应有一句什么话，我以为又要被咽回去时却听见他哽咽良久的开口：“我对不住你。”

眼泪就这样淌了下来，没遮没拦。我恨他。  
为什么不肯早些告诉我？我想起被我忘掉的故国，遥远宫室里一次又一次尴尬的对望，心机叵测的谋算，愚蠢的抉择。  
因为他，我从未活过。

父亲就死在那个夜里。女真人认为他脓败不堪的死会引起时疫，于是连他的尸首都没留给我。我被锁在房中一整月后出门看见北国春暖花开，院中的桃树正红得喜人呢。

—全文完—


End file.
